1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to chairs and associated components. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to office chairs.
2. Background to the Invention
Traditionally chairs have been designed to offer satisfactory support in a single “correct” seating position of a user; that is facing directly forward on the seat. With that type of chair, while the user receives satisfactory support in the forward facing position, he or she does not receive satisfactory support in alternative positions. Therefore, the user is required to adjust their position to accommodate the chair, rather than the chair adjusting to accommodate the user. The applicants are of the view that it is acceptable, and even beneficial, to provide a wider range of supported positions for the seated occupant.
Additionally, reclinable office chairs have conventionally required a large number of separate interacting parts to provide reclining motion. When such chairs are disposed of, that results in a large amount of scrap material.
It is an object of at least preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide a chair that addresses at least one of the disadvantages outlined above, or that at least provides the public with a useful choice.